Wings
by LizzieTheRose
Summary: Ruby fills the void her mother left with self-harm. Weiss fills the void of her parent's missing love with the need to be perfect. Blake has the delusion that she is a cat and is friends with monkey named Sun. Yang takes her frustration of her sister's depression out in unhealthy ways. These four meet under the roof of the Vytal Psychiatric Hospital to recover. Trigger Warning/AU
1. Red Like Roses

"_Red Like Roses Fills My Dreams And Brings Me To The Place You Rest…_"

* * *

_ SCREECH! CRASH! BOOM! BEE-EE-EE…_

"_Mommy…?" I called out, shaken and curled up in my seat. I was hiding my face in my knees whilst covering my head with my hands. I was covered by a liquid that I didn't dare open my eyes to identify. "Mommy…?" I tried again, hearing nothing, but the car horn, "Mommy, I'm scared…"_

_ Still getting no answer, I finally gathered the strength to pick up my head and look to the seat next to me. There was no seat, only a mangled mess of the seat and side of the car. I finally figured out what the liquid was._

* * *

I woke up, screaming bloody murder and clutching my head. It hurt; it hurt so much from this constant nightmare. My whole body shook and I didn't even realize I was running out of air until arms wrapped around me.

"Shhh." a soft voice cooed, "Ruby, it's okay. Yang's got you."

I finally took a breath as I embraced my older sister and began sobbing. "Why, Yang…? Why after five years is this still happening…?" I cried into her shoulder, "Why can't it stop…?"

"I don't know, Ruru." she replied, stroking my short, red-black hair, "I know you loved her very much and she loved you, but I don't think she'd want you to go through this."

"Then, why did she leave me here!?" I cried, pulling away from the blonde, "Why did she die?"

My sister sighed and said, "She had no choice in it. She can't really choose how stupid other drivers on the road are going to be. At least, somehow, you were able to survive whether it was her driving or something else."

"Maybe I didn't want to survive!" I yelled, glaring into Yang's lavender eyes.

We sat there for a moment in dead silence before the blonde stood and faced away from me. She replied, "Maybe you didn't, but Dad and I would have been worse off if you both died that night." Then, she left the room without another word to me.

I laid back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling silently, beginning to connect the bumps in the Stucco ceiling. '_She doesn't get it… She doesn't get the pain I feel…_' I thought, '_I mean sure she gets the feeling of losing Mom, but was she there when she died? Was she…_' I swallowed before the next thought, '_Was she covered in her blood…?_'

The scene flashed through my head again as my mind emphasized the bloody mess unnecessarily. I couldn't take it any longer as I got up from my bed quickly and stumbled out into the hall. I crashed my way into the bathroom just a couple doors down from my room and hutched over the toilet, losing what little lunch I had eaten. I sat there for a few moments, staring away from the contents in the water and leaning my chin on the seat.

'_I can't live like this…_' I thought, '_I know everyone has told me to get over it. Even I've told myself to get over it, but… I just can't…_'

I stood, shutting the lid of the toilet and flushing my vomit down. After a quick brush of my teeth and wash of my hands, I exited the bathroom and stalked over to the railings of the second floor. I stared down into the first floor, listening to Yang played a brawler type of video game down stairs. I blinked with a blank look on my face as I continued to stand there and listen.

Suddenly, the lock on the front door made a noise and my eyes flicked towards it. By the time the door opened, I disappeared from my spot on the railing and retreated back to my room while hearing Yang greet our father.

Leaving the door cracked open, I flopped onto my bed and stared off into the distance, listening to the commotion in my house.

"How was work, Dad?" Yang chirped as if she hadn't just had to come up and take care of her baby sister a few moment ago, "Did that idiot come back?"

"Yes, he did actually, Sunshine," a gruff voice responded, "But I made sure the truth of the story was heard loud and clear."

"I would've just given him the ol' one-two!"

Our dad chuckled and replied, "You've been playing that street fighting game again, haven't you?" A pause, probably Yang just nodding to him in reply, occurred before he spoke again. "Where's Ruby? Is she okay?"

"She's in her room as usual. Probably taking a nap." Yang replied, knowing it was best to not tell him about another nightmare.

Another pause before I heard heavy footsteps on the staircase. I sighed and rolled over, facing the wall and curling up. Hearing my door be pushed open, I shut my eyes and breathed slow and calm. It felt like forever until I heard my door being shut and the footsteps return to the first floor.

'_They'll never understand…_' I thought with another sigh before rolling over and looking at my alarm clock. 6:36pm it read. I frowned and shut my eyes, thinking, '_I'll go out tonight…_'

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes my clock read 11:34pm. I sat up and curled, staring at my bed sheets. Once my eyes got use to seeing darkness, I stood and went over to my closet, pulling out a red pullover hoodie and black jeans. I put them on over my red tank top and black boy shorts and pulled on black-and-red snow boots before going into my underwear drawer in my dresser and pulling out a little black velvet pouch. I shoved it in the pocket of my hoodie and sneaked out my bedroom, down the stairs, and into the night.

I walked quickly and quietly through the few inches of snow toward the town cemetery. In a few minutes, I stood in front of a gravestone with a rose design on it. The inscription on the stone said, "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly I Scatter". I smiled reading over it.

"_'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone._" I begun to recite, "_All her lovely companions are faded and gone. No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh to reflect back her blushes or give sigh for sigh._" I continued as I sat down in front of the grave, "_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem. Since the lovely are sleeping, go, sleep thou with them. Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead. So soon may I follow when friendships decay and from Love's shining circle, the gems drop away. When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown, oh, who would inhabit this bleak world alone?_"

My smiled turned to a frown at the last line and I repeated it, "Who would inhabit this bleak world alone, Mother? Who…?" There was silence for a few moments as the wind blew my red-black hair. I stared hard at the gravestone. My voice turned harsh as I spoke again, "Who would, Mother? Why did you leave me? I needed you… I still need you!" I begun to laugh as I pulled the pouch out. "I need you right now, but you're gone. Now, I've turned to this…" I said, pulling out a razor blade, "I've turned to a cold, steel blade, Mother…" I yelled my next question to the stone as I pulled up my sleeve and made a cut onto my already cut-up and scarred wrist, "Are you proud of me, Mother!?"


	2. White Is Cold

"… _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…_"

* * *

A beautiful girl with long white hair who had the grace of a ballerina had everything in her life: family, friends, servants, everything. She got what she want, but she never did what she want. She was not happy with material possessions, but she faked it. She pretended to love everything just to make her parents happy. She believed that was her only role in life, to make them happy even at the cost of her own happiness. Little did this princess-like girl would end up going down a path of self-destruction.

* * *

"Mother, can the chef make _Poulet de Provencal_ for dinner tonight?" the young girl asked, showing a taller woman a page in a cook book she had found in the library.

The woman frowned as she looked at the page before saying, "Weiss, it has 10 grams of fat. That is too high for a lady to eat in one meal." She gave the white-haired girl a look over before continuing, "Besides, you're looking a bit fatter lately. I'm going to have the chef make you a salad for dinner, understand?"

The girl looked at herself, frowning, and thought, '_Am I really getting fat?_' She looked at her mother with a faked smile and nodded, curtsying, "Yes, Mother, I understand."

"Now, go study until dinner is ready." Her mother ordered.

Weiss curtsied again and went up to her room. Looking down at her stomach, she whimpered and begun to strip to her underwear. She stepped over to her full body mirror, examining her body, every curve, every line, every inch of skin. The white-haired girl begun to cry, grabbing one of her boots and throwing it at the mirror. As the glass shattered, she sat and curled up on her bedroom floor, crying still.

'_What am I going to do? I can't keep getting fatter!_' she thought as she sobbed.

After a while, Weiss' crying calmed down and she looked towards her desk with her high quality computer sitting on top of it. She stood and walked over to it, turning it on. Once it was booted up, she searched on the Internet for ways to lose weight quickly and efficiently. After a while, she stumbled upon a website that was self-described as "pro-ana" and "pro-mia". Weiss looked through the Internet more to figure out what "ana" and "mia" meant. At the end of her search, she smiled.

"This is perfect." she purred.

* * *

Time passed and the beautiful white-haired girl got older, but her beauty became sickly as she became thinner and thinner. Her bones became visible through her skin and her expression looked dead most of the time. These "friends" called Ana and Mia became the center of her life along with her need to please her family. Only one person, her red-headed friend, noticed this, but Weiss would avoid talking about what was going on with her. She avoided it until one night at her school's talent show.

Her and her group of friends were all eating together before the show at a fast food restaurant. Weiss had ordered a salad, but barely touched it. She took a few bites here and there, waiting for her friends to finish their meals.

"Weiss, you should really eat more. The rest of us are almost finished." said the red-head.

The white beauty raised an eyebrow at her friend and snapped, "I'm not really hungry, Pyrrha."

"You barely ate at lunch today with the same excuse."

"Maybe I'm just nervous about the talent show!"

"Usually, people eat when they're nervous." Pyrrha argued.

The thought of eating a full meal made Weiss feel sick, but it was perfect timing anyway. "I'm not hungry, Pyrrha. Deal with it. I'm going to use the restroom now if you'll excuse me." she hissed, standing and throwing her salad away before going to the restaurant's bathroom. The white-haired girl looked at her sickly-looking body in the mirror, frowning. "Still not good enough." she mumbled angrily before going into a stall and locking herself inside. Kneeling down to the toilet, she started to make herself throw up what little she ate at dinner. Once she was satisfied, she stood and flushed the toilet, going out to brush her teeth and wash her hands, her usual post-vomiting ritual.

"Weiss?" a worried voice called from her left.

The princess-like girl looked over to see Pyrrha staring at her in horror. She stopped washing her wash and backed away from her friend.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing in here?" she asked, scared.

"I was worried about you, so I followed." Pyrrha explained, "And then, I come in here to hear you throwing up in the stall. Is this what you do every day after lunch?"

"I wasn't throwing up!" Weiss denied, frowning and raising her voice, "You're delusional!"

"Weiss, your bones are popping out of your skin, you look sickly pale, you barely eat anything, and this just proves it all! You're ill and need help; let me help you please. I don't wanna watch you kill yourself!"

"I'm not!" she yelled, pushing past the red-head and going out to meet their friends.

Weiss pushed back her anger at Pyrrha and looked as if nothing was wrong while Pyrrha followed the girl out, not hiding her concern at all. No one else noticed this though as they went up to the school for the talent show.

* * *

"Our next talented student is Weiss Schnee singing a song she wrote called, '_Mirror, Mirror_'." announced one of the school's teachers as the audience applauded the white-haired beauty entering the stage. Her stomach was twisting and turning into knots and it was bothering her very badly, but she hid her discomfort flawlessly with the practice of the last couple of years.

'_Head up, shoulders back, feet shoulder-width apart._' she thought as she got ready to sing, '_Not that far apart._'

The piano begun and Weiss took a breath, closing her eyes. "_Mirror,_" she sung, "_Tell me something. Tell me who the loneliest of all._" Her head started to spin as she sung the longer notes of her song. "_Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Fear of what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_" The spinning got worse and worse, but she continued to attempt to hide it, beginning to falter. She begun the vocalizing part of the song and that was her limit. Part way through the vocalization, she fainted on stage and the crowd gasped as Pyrrha ran on stage to help Weiss. She dragged her friend off the stage, not needing help because her friend was scarily light, as the announcer awkwardly assured the audience Weiss would be okay and moved onto the next act. Pyrrha got Weiss on a table and told another student close by to call 911. The male looked confusingly at the red-head.

"She just fainted though." the brunette male said.

"Cardin, you don't know the whole story." Pyrrha said, "Just call for an ambulance and I'll explain to them what's wrong with her."

Cardin blinked and just shrugged, going to call the authorities.

Pyrrha shook Weiss and called, "Weiss? Weiss, please wake up."

After a few minute, the young girl came to and looked at Pyrrha. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. Probably cause of the lack of nutrition you have." Pyrrha explained, "Cardin just called for an ambulance for you."

"What?" Weiss screeched, sitting up. She held her hands up to her head, feeling dizzy again, and Pyrrha made her lay down again. "I…" Weiss continued, "I don't need to go to the hospital. I need to finish my performance!"

"Your performance is over. They've gone onto the next act." Pyrrha said sternly, "You are going to go to the hospital and get help."

"No, I am not!" Weiss argued, "I'm fine!"

"Barely eating, throwing up what you eat, you are sick and, as your friend, I'm going to help you!"

Weiss begun to cry and turned away from Pyrrha, curling up on the table.

"How long has this been going on for, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

After a moment of sobbing, the white-haired beauty finally answered, "Two years…"


	3. Black The Beast

"… _Black the beast descends from shadows…_"

* * *

Minding her own business in her bedroom, a black-haired girl sat at her desk and read her book by the lamplight. Things were usually like this for the girl, quiet and peaceful; it was just how she liked it. Every now and then, she'd get a text from her boyfriend and she smiled as she replied.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message. "_Hey, babe. Can I come over? We can watch some movies. I'll pick up some pizza on my way there._"

"_Sure, Adam. Beauty and the Beast sound good for today?_" she texted back as she sat her book and got up to tidy up her already mostly clean room. They wouldn't be watching up here though, but Blake liked having a clean room anyway. Her cleaning went on to the living room downstairs and she sat quietly with her book to wait for Adam.

"You like to clean a lot, don't you?" said a male voice.

The black-haired girl jumped and looked around for the source. Her golden eyes fell onto a blonde boy sitting incorrectly on the loveseat next to the couch she was on. She stood on her feet quickly and backed away from the intruder.

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?" she demanded.

"The name's Sun, doll face." he said, jumping on his feet and waving at her as he grinned, "I'm your friend; I'm like you."

The young female blinked at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

The boy waved a monkey tail at the girl and chuckled, "You got some cute kitty ears, Blake."

Her amber eyes widen as she touched the top of her head. Cat ears. "Wh-when did I-?"

"You've always been a little kitty cat, but the technical term is Faunus and you're of the cat type."

"Faunus…?" Blake repeated.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Blake looked at the door and then back at where Sun was; he was gone.

"Bye, Blake." she heard the monkey boy said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she demanded to the air.

No response came as the front door opened and a tall man with brown and red hair entered. "Blake?" he called, concerned, "Who are you talking to?"

"Uhh… No one…" she lied, "Did you bring the pizza?"

Adam showed her the pizza box, still looking worried at his girlfriend, but dropping the subject. She smiled and then excused herself to the bathroom. Examining herself in the mirror, she found no cat ears on her head that had actually been there a moment before. She stared down in the sink as her hands shook.

'_What's going on…?_' she thought, beginning to cry silently.

Another knock caused Blake to clean up her face and come out. She smiled at Adam who only returned with an expression of worry. The pale girl ignored it though and started their movie as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

A few days past and there was no sign of Sun. Blake was relieved and pushed the incident as nothing more than something that come from the stress of midterms. However, she would not believe it as such for long.

She was cooking dinner for her and Adam one night and she begun to hear growling from upstairs. The young girl froze and look into the living room. Adam was sitting on the couch, watching some random show; it couldn't be him. She slowly walked out of the kitchen, trying to not be caught by her boyfriend.

Ascending the stairs, she pin-pointed the source coming from her bedroom. With a light whimper, she continued towards the growl, but something grabbed her from the bathroom.

"Get in here!" a hushed voiced said, tugging her in the dark room.

Once inside, Blake shut the door and turned on the light. She turned to see the monkey boy once again. Her eyes widened in horror and she whimpered, beginning to cry.

"Why are you here?" she cried.

"Saving you." the blonde said, "Don't go in your room. There's Grimm in there."

"Grimm?"

"Yes, they'll hurt you. They want you dead."

"No," Blake said, shaking her head, "You're lying. You lied about the cat ears; you're lying about this!"

Sun made the girl look in the mirror and said, "No, I'm not."

The cat ears were back and Blake begun to cry more at the sight of them, slumping to her knees. "Liar… Liar… Liar…" she said repeatedly.

"If you don't listen to me, they'll kill you." Sun said before the bathroom door opened.

Blake looked up, seeing Sun had gone again, and then looked behind her; it was Adam.

"Blake…?" he asked, "Are you okay…?"

She listened for a moment and heard no more growling. "I… I don't know…" she admitted, getting up and looking in the mirror. No more cat ears. She grabbed a ribbon from one of the drawers and tied it around her head to hide them if they ever "show up" again. "Adam, can you stay the night…?" Blake asked, looking teary at him, "I'm really scared…"

Her boyfriend hugged her and nodded, "Of course, baby girl. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The black-haired girl shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder. With that, he just dropped the subject once again.

* * *

It was a couple days later and Adam was staying at Blake's place more often ever since the bathroom incident. She stayed home from school during those days and said near Adam most of the time. Tonight, they'd opted to cuddle up and watch another movie together, but Blake was too tired and was dozing off on Adam instead. Blake was awoken by the sound of a raven's call. She stood up as Adam looked at her fearfully.

"Babe?" he called.

Flying around the room was a tiny raven with what looked like bone covering its face and four red eyes. It had sharp talons on its feet and two talons on each of its wings with long black tail feathers. It cawed and swooped at Blake causing her to jump off the couch to get away. One raven turned to many and they began to attack her and make her scream. Adam looked confused as he tried to shake his girlfriend out of it. It was no use; the hallucination of the ravens were too powerful to allow her to comprehend his efforts. He resorted to calling for help as Blake continued to scream from her invisible attacker.

The ravens finally went away as Sun had returned and hit them all off of the black-haired girl. "Hey, you okay, Blakey?" he asked, shaking her.

Looking up in tears at him, she croaked, "Leave me alone…"


	4. Yellow Beauty Burns

"… _Yellow beauty burns… Gold…_"

* * *

My sister woke up to her alarm clock blasting out some club music and jumped up to meet the day. After giving a few punches and kicks to her punching bag in her room, she grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom to shower. Most of the time she spent in the bathroom though went into her hair, making sure it was squeaky clean, brushed out completely, and every piece fell into place; even then, most of her hair time was spent on trying to get her hair antenna down. It was my sister's daily struggle.

After the blonde beauty was satisfied with her look for the day, she headed towards my room to see if I was ready to go. However, this morning, she didn't find me in my bed. Concern flowed over her face as she tried to see if-for some odd reason-I was hiding either in my closet, under my bed, or something. Her search was not successful in the slightest. Not even clues to my whereabouts were around. Yang quickly walked throughout the second floor searching for me with still absolutely no luck. Once she was convinced I was nowhere on the second floor, she ran downstairs and quickly searched the first floor.

Her last stop was the kitchen and instead of finding me, she found our father who looked up with a sullen, tired face and called to her. My sister looked over at him with wide violet eyes. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a dark expression on his face as he held the house phone.

"Dad, Ruby is missing!" she cried. He nodded and looked down, staying silent for a moment. "Dad, we need to go find her!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"The police found her… Well… A gravedigger actually found her…" he said softly.

"What!? How did a gravedigger find her!?"

"She was found lying in front of Summer's grave…" he explained, starting to cry himself, "There was a razor beside her and her arm had a bunch of cuts in it… They say she had passed out from blood loss…" Yang began to mumble disbeliefs and cry even harder as her father spoke. "She's still alive, but she's been hospitalized…"

Suddenly, Yang screamed in rage and ran out of the house. Her mind shut off and she just ran towards school. All she could think about doing was hurting anyone who had the ability to hurt her baby sister. Her mind brought up two people's names: Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc. Cardin was the local school bully and Jaune was my crush; those were the only connections she needed to have a reason to beat them up.

She found Jaune in the courtyard of the school and began to punch and kick him him, ignoring his pleads and questions about why this was happening. "What are you doing? Yang, stop it!" the boy whimpered, "What did I do? I thought we were friends! YANG!" Once he had acquired a bloody nose and broken arm, she left Jaune in a crying heap on the ground and ran off to find her next target.

Cardin and his friends were behind the school, dumping a poor nerdy boy in the dumpster and laughing their faces off at their cruelty. She grabbed him and began to beat him up as well. Cardin's friends dropped the nerd and fled, their victim following suit. Once she was done with Cardin, he ended up where the nerd was suppose to go.

She stumbled back into the courtyard where the nurse and school administration had appeared after Yang had jumped Jaune. The blonde mumbled an apology to her sister and passed out from exhaustion, face first into the pavement.

* * *

When Yang woke up, she was in the nurse's office with the nurse, police officers, school administration, a blonde lady in a fancy dress suit, our father, and her victims passed out in beds far away from the blonde. The adults were discussing what had happened and the fancy woman urged everyone to let her talk to the girl first of all.

"People don't go into a rage, beat people up, and pass out unless there is something possibly wrong." she argued, "Let me evaluate her and see if there is something potentially wrong."

"She's a maniac. She should be expelled and put into juvenile." one of the two cops retorted.

"She is not a maniac!" our father roared.

Yang touched the bandages on her knuckles and hands and looked over at Cardin and Jaune before looking back at the arguing bunch of adults. "What happened?" she asked. All of the group's eyes turned to her and stared her down. Yang frowned and asked her question again more firmly.

The blonde lady turned towards the girl and pushed up her glasses before speaking, "You ran into school and beat up Mr. Jaune Arc and Mr. Cardin Winchester. Mr. Arc suffered a broken nose and arm while Mr. Winchester suffered a concussion and a broken leg. I would like to speak with you, but these cops are demanding that the principal expel you and they put you in juvenile."

Yang was silent for a moment and then replied, "I don't remember beating them up. I don't remember anything. I don't even remember if I wake up this morning."

The blonde woman turned back to the cops and crossed her arms, pressing her point further, "See? There is something wrong. Juvenile will not help her."

"She's lying!" the cop who suggested juvenile said.

"Well, we can deduce that at the hospital. My co-workers and I are trained for this."

The school administrators and our father agreed with the lady and the cops finally backed down, leaving the room. The lady turned to our father and handed him papers, telling him to sign these to release me into the hospital's care and he did so.

"Wait, what kind of hospital is this?" Yang asked.

The lady was silent for a minute and then addressed her question, "A psychiatric hospital."

Yang's mind went blank again.


End file.
